warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Exterminate
Exterminate Missions requires players to kill a limited number of enemies in the area, and then make it to extraction. A counter will be displayed below the minimap showing the number of enemies remaining. Locations Resource Caches and Rewards The Exterminate missions at Plato, Lua and Dakata, Kuva Fortress feature Resource Caches similar to those found in many Sabotage missions. These caches provide rewards at the end of the mission based on the number of caches found. To celebrate the new Gas City tileset, Resource Caches were added to the exterminate mission Carpo on Jupiter in . Exterminate missions in the Void and Archwing Exterminate missions give an end of mission reward upon completion. Notes *If the player tries to rush through the map and ignore enemies along the way, the ignored enemies will start sprinting toward the extraction zone. *Hostile environmental objects such as Security Cameras, Arc Traps, and Wildlife are exempt from the counter. **Assassins, Field Bosses and Synthesis targets will also not count towards the counter. *Capture, Mobile Defense, or Sabotage missions may randomly have the Lotus interject and inform the player to ignore their original objective and "leave nothing alive", converting the mission into an Exterminate. **A Spy can also become an Exterminate if all three data vaults have had their alarms tripped and their data extracted, to prevent the enemy from "reporting back to their command." **An Interception becomes a short Exterminate after the main objective is completed, for the same reason as above. *Players are unable to join an in-progress mission once half of the required enemies have been killed. *Enemies spawned by other enemies, such as the Shield Ospreys deployed by Corpus Techs or Maggots spawned by Brood Mothers, will be added to the enemy counter. However, Latchers deployed by Seekers will not count. Drahks from Drahk Masters and Infested from Boiler spawn pods will also increase the enemy limit. *Enemies will continue to spawn even after the player(s) have killed the required enemies. This occurs even in Infested Exterminates where the player realistically should kill all enemies to prevent the spread of the Infestation, but is told to leave when the kill count is achieved. This even happens in Quest-specific exterminates like the one in Vor's Prize, where the Lotus tells the player to kill "all Grineer", even though she tells the player to leave when the kill count is achieved and enemies still exist. Tips *Warframes with damage abilities that affect large areas can help greatly with speeding through Exterminate missions. Consider using 's , 's , or 's . Bugs *As of , enemies can sometimes not spawn making the mission impossible to complete. *Enemies may sometimes have a spawn delay, making the mission longer to complete than usual. Media -WARFRAME Exterminate (Infested).png -WARFRAME Exterminate (Grineer).png -WARFRAME Exterminate (Corpus).png Patch History * Fixed inability for Clients to see waypoints in the Corpus Ice Planet tileset after completing an Exterminate mission. *Fixed waypoint marker not updating to the closest enemy in Archwing Exterminate missions. *Fixed enemies spawning inside walls in the Corpus Outpost Exterminate tileset. *Fixed enemies not being teleported when falling into pits in the Orokin Derelict Exterminate tileset. *Exterminate Missions now require players to earn a kill every 15 minutes. A 20 second warning will be given before the end of the 15 minute period, at which point players that have not killed an enemy will automatically fail the Mission. *Players will now auto-extract 20 seconds after killing the final enemy in Archwing Exterminate Missions, or upon reaching the Extraction zone. Further adjustments to this may follow to help refine the timing of extraction. *Can no longer join public in-progress extermination missions once half the enemies have been eliminated. }} de:Auslöschung es:Exterminio Category:Missions Category:Vanilla